State of Freedom
Crew History Many of the officers of Wild and Free decided to create a crew of their own and founded State of Freedom together. After a few days of being founded, State of Freedom accepted the merger of Fallen Shadows, a small crew in their flag of Antheas, into their crew. Crew Statement Welcome to State of Freedom we are a crew of friendly pirates and we try to treat every one in our family fairly. This is a crew all about having fun, pillaging, and making money. If you want to join us just send a tell to an Officer+ or ask to join at the end of a pillage. Although we are a friendly crew we do have some rules which as a jobber or a member of the crew i do expect you to abide by. Rules 1. Have fun 2. Do not beg for money, it is very annoying to all of the other players around you, and you are just wasting your time begging. 3.Don't leave during battle. Breaking this rule will get you a -1 for your booty share. 4. NO SPAMMING, Spam is very annoying and causes people to miss important things. 5. Use PTB ( permission to board) sloops and cutters unless it is an announced pillage. Some people like to trade or run stock and boarding may cause them to get hit with a battle and possibly lose so please ask before boarding. 6. (For officers only) We do look for fleet officers so do not put your self up for the promotion. We will promote you when we think you are ready. If you are doing poorly at a duty station abandon it at the next league point. This will reset your puzzles scoring allowing you to get those Incredibles both you and I want you to get. Also if you are at a station you do not like or we are in batle and you are scoring very low ask once or twice if any one will switch stations with you, DO NOT spam the ship with wanting to switch stations. Promotions Cabin Person- There are none in our crew. Once you Join you will be a pirate. Pirate - You will be promoted once you join. Officer - 3 broads in piracy (not including SF and Rumble) and atleast 3 respected. Also be a Pirate for AT LEAST a week so we can get to know you Fleet Officer - All solids in piracy (again except SF and rumble) broad nav and b-nav. along with that 4 master stats and be officer for atleast 2 weeks Senior Officer - This is determined by me and my SO so do not ask for this position, if you do you are less likely to recieve it. We give it when you have proven you are ready for it. When pillaging on a crew ship or some one elses ship please restock to what is stated on the officer board, what you started out with or restock to the following please: Restock Sloop -- 20 Rum 60 Small C-balls Cutter -- 30 Rum 80 Small C-balls Brigs -- 100 Rum 200 Medium C-balls Frigs -- 150 Rum 300 Large C-balls Stalls We our crew mates have many stalls be sure to visit them. If you have a stall and it is not here send me a tell to have it places on the page. Meralia's Ironworking Stall on Lima---- Mastergrate's Ironworking Stall on Kirin---- Hecter's Ironworking Stall on Lima---- Ayothaya's Distilling Stall on Lima---- Ayothaya's Ironworking Stall on Dragon's Nest---- Kevinhewit's Ironworking Stall on Lima---- External Links The flag web site is can be found here.